Perdida en sus brazos
by Fairy Smiling
Summary: Adaptación de la novela "Perdida en sus brazos". Rukia Kuchiki se sentía perdida. El peligroso Ichigo Kurosaki no sólo era su tutor, también era el primer hombre que hacía que se le acelerara el corazón, pero sabía que el guapísimo italiano no veía en ella más que una mujer tímida y mediocre…No imaginaba que para Ichigo ella era como una ráfaga de aire fresco...
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo sensei. Si yo fuera su autora, ya habria un poco de ichiruki.**

**El trama no es mio, yo solo adapte la novela a los personajes de bleach. Su autora es Susan Stephens.**

**Su genero es ****contemporáneo.**

**Y por ultimo, esto es sin fines de lucro. **

**Gracias.**

**Prólogo:**

Las fiestas lo aburrían. Y las fiestas de trabajo lo aburrían más que nada en el mundo, pero Ichigo había estado demasiado ocupado desde que llegó a Japón como director de un programa de intercambio entre jóvenes y prometedores abogados entre nacion nipona e Italia y aquélla era una oportunidad para mostrar su cara y comprobar «el material».

La fiesta era para honrar a un juez que pronto ocuparía un puesto en la Cámara de los Lores y los invitados eran la aristocracia del mundo legal japonense... y un montón de abogados jóvenes, todos esperando hacerse notar.

Ichigo miró hacia una tarima desde la cual una joven intentaba hacer la presentación. «Intentaba», porque parecía haber olvidado el nombre. Y el invitado de honor, el juez Yamamoto, no parecía divertido en absoluto.

Ichigo contuvo el aliento mientras la joven lo intentaba de nuevo.

—Señoras y señores, tengo el honor de presentarles al juez... al juez Yamada... «¿El juez Yamada?». Era hora de echar una mano.

El anciano que había al lado de Rukia, con unas cejas que necesitaban urgentemente un cortacésped, empezó a moverse, incómodo, mientras ella lo intentaba de nuevo.

—Y es un gran placer para mí presentarles al juez...

Nada. ¿Por qué se le quedaba la mente en blanco? ¿Sería porque el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida acababa de entrar en la sala? Alto, soberbio, de penetrantes ojos color miel que parecían verlo todo... incluida su confusión mental. Algo bronceado, de aspecto atlético y con el pelo de color naranja. ¿Se lo había teñido? era el paradigma del amante Europeo. Mientras ella era el paradigma de la chica gorda intentando presentar a un juez que debería estar en el geriátrico.

Respirando profundamente, Rukia lo intentó de nuevo:

—Señoras y señores...

Memoria, cero. Humillación, toda.

Ella no era una maestra de ceremonias, pero si esperaba convertirse en una abogada de éxito tendría que librarse del miedo escénico. Aunque era demasiado tarde. Había llegado la caballería en forma de hombre de aspecto mediterráneo con testosterona para dar y tomar.

La gente se apartaba mientras Ichigo se acercaba a la tarima.

—Señoras y señores —dijo, tomando el micrófono con toda confianza. —Mis disculpas por llegar tarde —por supuesto no llegaba tarde, pero eso era algo que la gente no sabía. —Señoría, es un honor —siguió, mirando al juez, que había dejado de parecer a punto de sufrir una apoplejía para recuperar su espectral palidez.

Ichigo siguió adelante con su presentación. Cortejar a los jueces era su trabajo; cortejar a las mujeres, su pasión. Su madre, italiana, le había enseñado que hacer felices a las mujeres era algo fundamental en la vida. E Ichigo había descubierto que tenía razón. De modo que debía echar un cable a la chica de frágil memoria...

—Señoras y señores, por favor, un aplauso para mi joven colega —dijo cuando terminó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. —¿Quién podría haber confundido el nombre de nuestro ilustre invitado, el juez Yamamoto, con el de ese legendario personaje de comic, el juez Yamada? No olvidemos que el juez Yamada tenía poder para detener, condenar e incluso hacer ejecutar a los delincuentes de inmediato. Así que sugiero prudencia esta noche... —cuando el juez Yamamoto soltó una carcajada, Ichigo se relajó. Misión cumplida. —Espero que todos disfruten de la fiesta.

Luego se volvió hacia la joven, pero ésta había desaparecido. Ichigo apretó los labios al verla en la barra.

Rukia se tomó de un trago una copa de vino, pero ni eso la ayudó. Su carrera estaba destrozada. A ella no se le daban bien las fiestas y mucho menos hablar en público. Quizá era por eso por lo que sus compañeros habían insistido en que fuera ella quien hiciese las presentaciones...

—Gracias —murmuró la joven, cortada.

Resultaba contradictoria. Parecía tímida, pero sus ojos violetas echaban chispas; lo cual hablaba de una personalidad ardiente bajo aquella ropa menos que favorecedora. Y ahora, tan cerca, podía ver que tenía una piel de porcelana. Podría ser considerada inapropiada o, al menos, poco elegante, en comparación con otras mujeres que había en la reunión, pero había logrado captar la atención de Ichigo que, tomando la botella de vino que ella creía haber escondido tras el bol de ponche, la dejó en la hielera, donde debía estar.

—Yo creo que ya ha bebido suficiente. No está bien embotar los sentidos...

Cuando tomó la botella de vino para servirse otra copa, Ichigo decidió entrar en acción. Al ver que se acercaba, ella prácticamente echó a correr, pero el tuvo tiempo de fijarse en su voluptuosa figura y en su corta melena azabache. Ésos eran puntos a su favor. En su contra, que tenía el sentido de la moda de una... de una mujer japonesa.

—Le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho —empezó a decir ella cuando la tomó del brazo. —No sé qué me ha pasado... y no sé por qué me ha rescatado usted.

«Por caballerosidad» le habría sonado muy anticuado, pensó Ichigo.

—No tiene importancia —contestó, llevándola de vuelta a la barra. —Beba un poco de agua. Enseguida se sentirá mejor.

Su voz, tan profunda, tan masculina, con un ligero acento, hacía que le temblasen las rodillas. Era tan guapo... Rukia no sabía qué hacer con un hombre con el cuerpo de un boxeador, pero vestido en Savile Row. Aunque eso daba igual. Con su formidable presencia y su tono autoritario podría conquistar a cualquier mujer, de modo que en unos segundos le regalaría una de esas sonrisas matadoras y desaparecería.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque se había vestido para no llamar la atención, mientras las demás mujeres lo habían hecho para impresionar. Sí, lo mejor sería decirle adiós antes de que lo hiciera él.

Desgraciadamente, sus pies parecían negarse a obedecerla. Entonces se fijó en los pies del extraño: enormes. Y no quiso pensar, aunque lo pensó, en la supuesta relación con otros puntos de su anatomía.

Cuando él se apartó un poco la chaqueta para meter la mano en el bolsillo, el bajo del pantalón dejó ver unos calcetines... ¡de colores! ¿Un hombre con un traje de tres piezas llevando calcetines de colores?

—¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

Parecía estar esperando que dijera algo, pero la rapidez mental, su único atributo, parecía haberla abandonado. Rukia sólo podía pensar: «tú no sueles mirar unos dientes y desear que te muerdan». Pero los dientes de aquel hombre eran muy blancos, perfectos... y algo en su expresión prometía un mordisquito muy agradable. Tenía los labios más sensuales del mundo y sus ojos... eran estanques de pensamientos perversos y humor sarcástico; perfecto.

¿Pero quién era aquel extraño? Ella era una joven abogada, una chica de pueblo de tes blanca, delgada y una gran vida interior. Y el hombre que le sacaba dos cabezas parecía una estrella de Hollywood.

—¿Es usted italiano? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Mi madre es italiana, mi padre japonés —contestó él. —Y me parece que me gustan las fiestas tan poco como a usted. ¿Tengo razón?

No esperó respuesta. Tomándola del brazo, la guió a través de la sala. Mientras salían, a Rukia se le ocurrió pensar que, como era nuevo en la ciudad, seguramente querría que le indicara dónde había una parada de taxis. Pero no salieron a la calle, no. La llevó hacia las oficinas...

—Creo que están usando ésta como ropero.

Rukia lo miró, sin entender.

—Habrá traído usted un abrigo, supongo. Hoy hace mucho frío.

¿Sólo quería ayudarla a ponerse el abrigo?

—Pero yo no he dicho que quisiera marcharme...

—¿No quiere irse?

Sí, claro que sí, pero... ¿era una invitación para irse con él? A Rukia se le aceleró el corazón, aunque lo dudaba.

—¿Quiere que le pida un taxi?

—No, mi apartamento está cerca de aquí.

—¿Está segura?

Él inclinó la cabeza para mirarla como el entrenador miraría a su boxeador después de que hubiera quedado noqueado.

—Absolutamente segura —contestó Rukia incómoda con el escrutinio del hombre. —¿Por qué lo dice?

—Por nada. Es que me parece que ha bebido usted un poco...

—¿Me está juzgando?

Él se limitó a levantar una ceja. En fin, no iba a haber nada con él, de modo que sería mejor ahorrarse la agonía.

—Bueno, si no le importa... —Rukia miró la puerta.

—Por supuesto —contestó él, apartándose.

¿Quién era aquel hombre?, se preguntó de nuevo. Lo único que sabía de él era que llevaba calcetines de colores, pensó la joven de ojos violetas, aplastando la nieve con sus botas. Eran de color verde lima, con unos guantes de boxeo rojos y el escudo de algún club al que debía de pertenecer... de modo que quizá era lo que había pensado: un boxeador con mucho estilo.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, ella estaba demasiado ocupada intentando triunfar en el mundo de la abogacía como para pensar en aquel hombre.

Su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo, claro. Su cuerpo quería cosas que el sentido común no le permitiría nunca. Afortunadamente, la razón prevaleció. Si sus intenciones hubieran sido poco honorables, ella se habría echado atrás. Jamás se habría dejado llevar por el deseo.

Nunca.

¡Jamás!

Bueno, sí, en fin, podría haberlo hecho.

Afortunadamente, la oportunidad para poner a prueba su resolución no iba a presentarse nunca. Podría no ser el cerebro más brillante de Asia, pero sí era suficientemente juiciosa como para saber que el patito feo nunca se llevaba al príncipe.

**Capitulo 1:**

En el aula no se oía ni un susurro. Hasta la mosca que estaba posada en el cristal de la ventana podría asegurar que el hombre que impartía la clase no podía ser más que italiano. Una cosa era segura: con su atractivo mediterráneo, su traje impecable y su mirada autoritaria. Ichigo Kurosaki podría mantener a una audiencia hipnotizada. Las chicas habían entrado en estampida para asegurarse un sitio en el aula y aquella primera mañana había diez mujeres por cada hombre. Ichigo Kurosaki podría ser nuevo en la ciudad, pero ya se había convertido en una leyenda.

Ichigo paseaba mientras hablaba, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para lanzar una mirada impaciente sobre su encandilada audiencia. Quería comprobar si lo estaban escuchando. Él había estudiado mucho para llegar donde estaba y esperaba que sus alumnos pusieran toda su atención. Los ponía a prueba constantemente, a menudo de manera inesperada. En su opinión, cualquiera que poseyera una memoria fotográfica podría pasar un examen, pero ¿podrían entender las sutilezas de la ley y conseguir el mejor resultado para sus clientes? Él lo llamaba: pensamiento transversal. Algunos de sus alumnos decían que era poco razonable. Ésos eran los que suspendían siempre.

Además de dirigir el programa de becas, había aceptado ser el tutor de un joven abogado. Hacer varias cosas a la vez era su especialidad, la intolerancia hacia aquéllos que no eran capaces de estar a la altura, uno de sus defectos. Aunque su adorada madre no estaría de acuerdo porque, según ella, no tenía defecto alguno. Ichigo sonrió. Su madre siempre tenía razón.

Luego miró sus papeles. Faltaba alguien en la clase. El instinto lo hizo mirar por la ventana...

—¿Me perdonan un momento? Eso no era una pregunta —dijo después. Cuando un murmullo de desilusión se extendió por el aula Ichigo ya estaba en la puerta.

El estudiante que llegaba tarde acababa de estampar una bicicleta contra su inmaculado Alfa Romeo.

—¿Se puede saber qué hace? —exclamó.

—Es un arañazo muy pequeño —explicó ella, con sus ojos violetas llenos de sinceridad. —Ah... —entonces se puso pálida. —Hola.

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil, atónito. Lo mirase como lo mirase, el asunto acababa de ponerse muy feo.

Rukia, pálida, hizo un análisis rápido de la situación: Rukia Kuchiki choca contra el coche de su tutor, Ichigo Kurosaki, el primer día de clase.

No sólo eso; acababa de recibir una carta en la que le informaban de que, además de ser su tutor, Kurosaki Ichigo era el presidente del comité de la beca Unicorn, la beca que había prometido a sus padres que conseguiría.

Pero era evidente lo que él pensaba: «oh, no, ella otra vez no».

—Puede ver usted mismo lo pequeño que es —dijo, señalando el coche.

Pero ahora que lo miraba de cerca, el arañazo parecía haberse hecho más grande.

—¿Pequeño? —repitió él.

Era lógico que no lo hubiera reconocido por la noche. Desde que llegó a japón, Ichigo Kurosaki no había parado el tiempo suficiente para hacer sombra. Ganar un caso que todos consideraban perdido en su primer mes de estancia en Tokio lo había convertido en alguien tan solicitado que había un año de espera para solicitar sus servicios.

Oh si, no volvería a casa en mucho tiempo, o nunca si había que creer los rumores, de modo que había llegado el momento de congraciarse con él.

—Lamento mucho lo de su coche...

—Lo lamentará, se lo aseguro —la interrumpió él.

Ah, genial. Una manera perfecta de empezar la tutoría. Sus compañeros tenían algún tutor anciano y amigable y a ella tenía que tocarle Torquemada, el Gran Inquisidor. Y, por desgracia, llevaba unos calcetines de cuadros escoceses, como sugiriendo que estaba dispuesto a ponerse a bailar sobre la tumba de sus ambiciones. Pero ella no pensaba rendirse sin luchar.

—Estoy segura de que lo del arañazo se puede solucionar...

—No intente practicar sus habilidades legales conmigo, señorita Kuchiki. Mire mi coche...

—Es muy bonito.

—Me refiero al arañazo que acaba usted de hacerle, señorita Kuchiki, Si lo examina con detenimiento verá que esto no se puede arreglar.

—Pero si casi no se ve...

Su determinación de luchar le agradó.

—¿Y un arañazo pequeño en un coche alquilado no será un problema para mí, señorita Kuchiki?

La haría aprender, como a todos sus estudiantes. Tenían poco tiempo y debían aprender más que la letra de la ley; debían absorber una inconmensurable cantidad de sutilezas e interpretaciones. Si no eran capaces, lo mejor era descubrirlo lo antes posible.

—Vamos, vamos. ¿No es usted abogada?

—Soy abogada —replicó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Ichigo disimuló una sonrisa. No quería que sus alumnos fracasaran, al contrario. Pero para eso tenía que ser duro.

—Puede que algún día sea una abogada, pero aún no lo es. Y si vuelve a llegar tarde a mi clase, no lo será nunca. Suspenderá el curso y perderá la oportunidad de ser considerada para la beca.

—Lo siento mucho...

—Eso ya lo ha dicho antes, señorita Kuchiki. —Lo siento muchísimo.

Rukia lo miraba a los ojos de una manera tan directa que casi compensaba su metedura de pata. Y su rostro también era agradable a la vista, pensó Ichigo. Aunque no era sofisticada precisamente, tenía un rostro fresco muy simpático. Después de las mujeres pintadas hasta las cejas que le habían presentado desde que llegó a Tokio, resultaba un cambio agradable.

Y luego estaban sus alumnas... La mayoría le resultaban menos atractivas que los chicos. Algo que, como heterosexual que era, empezaba a preocuparlo.

Había leído el informe sobre Rukia Kuchiki como había leído el informe del resto de sus alumnos. En principio era la más brillante de todos, pero ¿podría ser una buena abogada? Eso era lo que debía averiguar. Pero si iba a trabajar con él tendría que hacer ciertos cambios. Por ejemplo, su ropa. Llevaba una chaqueta con las mangas un poco raídas, unos vaqueros viejos y en los pies algo que parecía hecho por ella misma con un poco de ante y un montón de lazos.

No hacía el menor esfuerzo por impresionar y eso era insultante. Parecía recién levantada de la cama y eso lo enfurecía. Las mujeres debían arreglarse y esperar que se fijara en ellas.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras imaginaba a su mujer ideal caminando lenta y lánguidamente con los recuerdos de la noche anterior aún en la memoria, en los ojos y en los generosos labios...

¿Por qué estaba mirando sus labios? ¿Tendría una mancha o algo?

Inclinando un poco la cabeza, Rukia se pasó una mano por la boca.

Ah, encantadora. Qué estilo, qué gracia tenían aquellas mujeres Japonesas. Ichigo miró la única cosa que podía distraer a un italiano de la familia, el fútbol, la moda o las mujeres: su coche.

—¿Qué piensa hacer con ese arañazo y mi solicitud de reparación?

Ella recitó de memoria los pasajes del código penal relacionados con el asunto.

—Veo que ha leído mis notas.

—Pues claro que sí.

—Muy bien, en ese caso, usted hará el informe para el seguro. Manténgame informado... —Por supuesto.

A Ichigo le agradó lo bien que respondía a sus instrucciones. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, casi podría haber jurado que Rukia daba un taconazo. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para pedirle explicaciones, pero se conformó con la idea de que batallar con los estudiantes problemáticos era algo que se le daba particularmente bien. Le gustaba solucionar problemas, su carrera estaba construida sobre eso.

Pero cuando llegó a la entrada del edificio se dio la vuelta y Rukia se puso colorada cuando la miró fijamente. Contento con el efecto, Ichigo decidió entrar a matar:

—Como ya se ha perdido gran parte de la clase, quiero que vuelva a casa y se vista para ir al Juzgado.

—¿Al Juzgado?

No había un solo estudiante de Derecho que no quisiera dejar atrás el tedio de las clases para vivir un drama real en los Juzgados.

—Sí, eso he dicho. He dejado allí mi toga y mi peluca. Vaya a buscarlos.

Lo divirtió ver que los ojos violetas echaban chispas mientras su rostro permanecía impasible. Si tuviera voluntad para ello podría ser una gran abogada. Pero aún no había terminado con ella.

—No puede ir al Juzgado como representante mía vestida así.

—No se preocupe —replicó ella. —Me dejarán pasar.

—En caso de que no se haya dado cuenta, señorita Kuchiki, ese traje está manchado de barro. Y ahora trabaja para mí, no lo olvide. Le prohíbo que vaya vestida así. ¿Qué pensaría la gente?

—¿Que no puedo pagar la tintorería?

Había tal expresión de inocencia en su rostro que Ichigo decidió no decir nada. Todo el mundo sabía que los abogados recién graduados vivían del aire... y de la caridad de sus padres. Además, se había puesto colorada hasta la raíz del pelo y su intención no había sido humillarla. Mientras lo pensaba, Rukia permanecía con la barbilla levantada, muy seria.

Ichigo conocía bien a ese tipo de persona. Seguramente habría sido la más lista de su clase, la que sabía todas las respuestas, la que levantaba la mano antes que los demás, sin saber que eso la hacía impopular. Un contraste tremendo con su propia infancia, en la que con un simple eructo conseguía aplausos de admiración.

—No, señorita Kuchiki, no pensarán eso. Pensarán que esta mañana se levantó tarde y no tuvo tiempo de mirarse al espejo. ¿Quiere dar una imagen de incompetencia? No lo creo.

Unas «imágenes» muy inconvenientes aparecieron entonces en la mente de Rukia, que se veía a sí misma quitándose la ropa y pisoteándola delante de él. ¿Aquel hombre pensaba que los trajes de chaqueta crecían en los árboles?

Pero se olvidó de eso al pensar en sus padres. No podía defraudarlos.

**Continuara…**

_Bien. Hola a todos, un gusto conocerlos. Es la primera vez que publico esto en fanfiction y espero que sean sube conmigo u.u _

_Como ya dije antes, la trama no me pertenece, solo la adapte a los personajes de bleach.  
bueno eso, espero sus opiniones y criticas. Un saludos y cuidense. _

_Pd: Actualizo el este domingo que viene._


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo sensei. Si yo fuera su autora, ya habria un poco de ichiruki.

El trama no es mio, yo solo adapte la novela a los personajes de bleach. Su autora es Susan Stephens.

Su genero es contemporáneo.

Y por ultimo, esto es sin fines de lucro.

Gracias.

Capitulo 2:

—Y su segunda tarea para hoy, señorita Kuchiki...

Estaban en el despacho de Ichigo. Él sentado, ella de pie, como una niña recalcitrante. Pero Rukia mantenía una expresión serena. No porque, de repente, se hubiera vuelto inmune a los encantos de Ichigo, sino porque los pies la estaban matando. Había hecho un esfuerzo por adecuarse a la imagen que, suponía, Kurosaki Ichigo esperaba de una solicitante de la beca Unicorn y, si para ello tenía que ponerse zapatos de tacón, lo haría.

—Usted es una de las principales candidatas para la beca. Lo sabe, ¿no?

«Di que sí y muéstrate asquerosamente complaciente o di que no y queda como una boba». Rukia decidió poner cara de póquer.

—¿Sabe lo que se juega durante las próximas semanas?

Debería haber imaginado que Ichigo no iba a rendirse hasta obligarla a dar una respuesta. Sus padres llevaban meses hablando de esa beca y, por lo visto, las señoras del club esperaban, impacientes, oír algo sobre sus progresos. —Señorita Kuchiki...

—¿Sí? —Rukia contuvo el deseo de hacer un saludo militar.

—¿Tengo su total compromiso con este proyecto? —Al cien por cien.

—Estupendo —Ichigo se echó hacia atrás en la silla y Rukia pudo ver sus calcetines de colores, por los que asomaba un trocito de las pantorrillas, bronceadas y deliciosamente peludas. Se puso colorada cuando él la pilló mirándolo. —¿Ocurre algo?

—No, claro que no...

—Ya le dije que ese traje no me gustaba —dijo Ichigo entonces, arrugando la nariz.

Rukia llevaba la misma chaqueta, aunque ya no estaba manchada de barro porque le había pasado una esponja con agua y vinagre. Quería tener buena presencia en su primer encuentro cara a cara con su tutor. Aunque, claro, no era su primer encuentro.

—Siento mucho lo de su coche...

—Eso da igual —la interrumpió él, impaciente. —Espero que solucione eso en su tiempo libre. Ahora es mi tiempo y mientras esté usted bajo mi tutela espero que me demuestre que puede convertirse en una buena abogada.

—No le decepcionaré, se lo aseguro... —las mejillas de Rukia volvieron a enrojecer cuando notó que él estaba mirando sus pechos. Llevaba la chaqueta abierta, revelando una camisa que había visto días mejores. —Estoy lista para empezar y le prometo buscar un traje más adecuado en cuanto pueda.

—Eso espero.

Rukia no sabría decir si estaba enfadado mientras volvía a concentrarse en sus papeles, pero ahora era su turno de estudiarlo. Llevaba un elegante traje oscuro... debía de hacérselos a medida porque tenía los hombros anchísimos.

—¿No le he dicho que vaya a casa a cambiarse?

¿Cambiarse? ¿Para convertirse en quién, en Rangiku Matsumoto, la exitosa modelo y abogada?

—Lo haría, pero...

—¿Pero qué? Déjese de excusas, señorita Kuchiki. Si quiere aprobar tendrá que hacer lo que yo le diga cuando yo lo diga.

¿Se había alistado en el ejército?, se preguntó. Y luego: ¿qué tendría que hacer para suavizar la línea de esa firme boca?

—Si tiene dificultades para obedecer una simple orden, quizá deberíamos aclararlo ahora mismo, antes de seguir adelante. Si no está dispuesta a llegar hasta el final en todas las áreas de su vida profesional, creo que lo mejor sería tacharla de la lista.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¿Me está amenazando? —le espetó ella, airada. —¿Sabe que había dejado su coche en medio del carril para bicicletas? ¿Por qué no pensó en las consecuencias, señor Kurosaki? ¿O era más importante dejar su brillante Alfa Romeo donde pudiera verlo desde la ventana?

—¿Ha terminado? —le preguntó Ichigo, con frialdad. —Pasión, señorita Kuchiki. Me gusta eso en un abogado. Pero también me gustaría que considerase los peligros de esa pasión cuando esté delante de un juez.

Sus ojos eran como avellanas ardiendo y la frialdad de su tono le recordó que Ichigo Kurosaki no había llegado a ser lo que era basándose en las emociones.

—¿Sí o no, señorita Kuchiki?

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía los labios entreabiertos...

¡Estaba excitada!

No sólo excitada, más que eso. Algo completa—mente nuevo para ella. Aquella inesperada confrontación estaba despertando partes de su cuerpo que habían permanecido dormidas durante años. ¡Y en aquel momento, uno de los más cruciales de su vida!

Tenía que calmarse, tenía que pensar...

—Estoy dispuesta —dijo por fin.

Si Ichigo no tuviera una mirada tan directa, tan perceptiva... Pero tenía que hacerlo. No había salido de un pueblecito, donde sus padres eran pilares de la comunidad, para defraudarlos. Su objetivo era que se sintieran orgullosos de ella. Deseaba la beca Unicorn más que nada en el mundo. Bueno, a veces también deseaba un abrazo...

—¿Había mencionado una segunda tarea?

—Sí, quiero que organice la fiesta de Navidad.

¡El cáliz envenenado! A Rukia se le encogió el estómago.

—Son unas fiestas que tienen lugar cada año, señorita Kuchiki. No tiene por qué poner esa cara de susto. He sido informado de que la facultad hace una fiesta espectacular cada año y le ofrezco la oportunidad de organizar la mejor. Pensé que agradecería la oportunidad que le brindo...

—Sí, sí, por supuesto.

—Tiene usted cuatro días.

¿Cuatro días? Lo decía como si cuatro días fuera suficiente para conseguir lo imposible. Ichigo había elegido la actividad para la que su rápido cerebro estaba menos equipado. Ella no era una organizadora de fiestas. Ella coleccionaba becas como otras personas coleccionaban sellos o trofeos de golf. Pero tenía razón al decir que aquélla era una oportunidad para impresionar... aunque no fuese la que ella esperaba. Pero lo haría, se dijo Rukia, porque la ambición había sido estampada en su frente desde el día que nació.

—Si no se cree capaz de hacerlo, puedo pedírselo a otro alumno —sugirió su tutor.

—No será necesario —le aseguró ella. —Puedo hacerlo.

Y si le pidiera que paseara por una de las calles de Tokio con un cartel anunciando un servicio de ambulancias lo haría también. Tenía que ganarse el respeto de Ichigo Kurosaki como fuera, de modo que organizaría la mejor fiesta de Navidad de la historia.

Como fuera.

—¿Está segura? —insistió él. —No puede hacerlo mal, señorita Kuchiki.

—Completamente. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

O eso esperaba. Estaba convencida de que convertiría una tarea banal, para la que no se necesitaba un título de la Universidad de Cambridge, en el evento del año.

—Muy bien —murmuró Ichigo. —Bueno, ¿a qué está esperando? Será mejor que empiece cuanto antes.

Era una prueba para Rukia. Ichigo quería saber hasta dónde llegaba, cuál era su nivel de compromiso. ¿Llamaría a un profesional para que se encargase de todo? Sabía que había ocurrido en el pasado. Pero normalmente el asunto terminaba en desastre, con el estudiante obligado a llamar a sus padres para pedirles fondos al saber que el presupuesto era mínimo.

Sí, aquélla era una de sus pruebas favoritas.

En su diminuto despacho, que antes había sido un almacén, Rukia revisó el asunto. Planificar una fiesta sofisticada era algo tan extraño para ella que sentía la tentación de soltar una carcajada histérica. Rukia Kuchiki, la chica que nunca iba a ninguna parte, organizando una fiesta para toda la universidad.

Hisanna lo haría estupendamente. A Rukia se le encogió el corazón al pensar en su hermana. Hisanna tenía talento para hacer que la gente lo pasara bien en cualquier situación. Pero, lo quisiera o no, aquélla era su fiesta. Sólo era una montaña más que escalar y la escalaría.

Y, para hacerlo, antes tenía que volver a hablar con el Kurosaki. Y a Ichigo no le gustó nada la interrupción.

—Tengo que saber algo más antes de empezar a organizar la fiesta.

—¿Qué, por ejemplo?

—El presupuesto que tengo...

—¿El presupuesto? Mínimo, señorita Kuchiki. No compre nada antes de que yo haya dado el visto bueno. ¿Está claro?

Como el cristal, pensó Rukia. Aunque otra parte de su mente estaba percatándose de que el tono autoritario de su voz la excitaba de nuevo. Quizá porque podía imaginar múltiples posibilidades morbosas...

Ichigo anotó algo en un papel antes de dárselo.

—Éste es el límite...

Rukia leyó la cifra y tuvo que tragar saliva. Su beca dependía no de una botella de champán francés como había creído, sino de una pinta de cerveza y un par de sándwiches. Con el dinero que Ichigo iba a darle no podría comprar nada más.

—Si la tarea es demasiado para usted...

—No, en absoluto —lo interrumpió ella.

—Entonces, si no le importa... —Ichigo señaló sus papeles.

—Ah, sí, claro. Me pondré a trabajar de inmediato.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ichigo se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Esperaba que su alumna lo hiciera bien.

Cuando cerró los ojos, le pareció detectar un aroma a flores silvestres... pero si Rukia Kuchiki no encontraba una chaqueta que pudiera abrocharse del todo iba a tener dificultades para concentrarse.

¿Y si la tarea que le había encargado resultaba imposible para ella? Pero un abogado raramente encontraba algo normal o previsible durante un juicio. Quería saber cómo reaccionaba ella enfrentándose a algo tan poco habitual como organizar una fiesta, cómo se manejaba cuando estaba acorralada...

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar cierta imagen de su mente. Su responsabilidad era el desarrollo de la Kuchiki como abogado. Sobre el papel era la primera candidata a la beca, pero ¿sería eso suficiente? No sabía hablar en público, y eso ponía su futuro como abogada en peligro. ¿Y su memoria? ¿Habría olvidado lo que iba a pasar aquella noche? Desde luego, no lo había mencionado. Pero era una prueba fundamental. ¿Se le habría pasado? Y si fuera así, ¿qué podría haberla distraído de tal modo?

Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. ¿Por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza?, se preguntó la ojivioleta, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Tenía que concentrarse en la tarea que le había impuesto. Aunque cuatro días no era tiempo suficiente para organizar un cumpleaños y mucho menos una fiesta de Navidad.

Mordisqueando el lápiz, se estrujaba el cerebro para encontrar una idea brillante con la que deslumbrar a todos.

Pero no la encontraba.

Lo único que estaba claro era que su tutor nunca la miraría como a su cuerpo le gustaría que la mirase. ¿Por qué iba a mirarla el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca? Un hombre de mundo, sofisticado... No, él nunca la miraría de ese modo.

El hombre de cabellos naranjas se pasó una mano por la cara. Seguía preguntándose por el sorprendente lapso de memoria de Rukia. Aquella noche tendría lugar lo que llamaban El Gran Jurado, una ceremonia legal notoria por ser el matadero de los estudiantes. Rukia debería estar preparada. El Gran Jurado existía para quitarse de en medio a los alumnos más débiles. Sus pupilos solían pasar la prueba, pero en aquella ocasión se preguntó si habría una gran distancia entre sus expectativas y la actuación de ella. Se negaba a creer que ella lo hubiera olvidado, como se negaba a darle una injusta ventaja frente a otros alumnos. No, estaría allí, se dijo. E iría preparada. Porque si no, la aplastaría como a un gusano.

De nuevo en su diminuta oficina, Rukia se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos. Era imposible organizar una fiesta con el ridículo presupuesto que le había dado Ichigo. El trabajo no sería suficiente en aquel caso. Necesitaba un milagro.

Un milagro...

Sus ojos se iluminaron entonces. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? No tenía que competir con un evento lleno de glamour. Lo único que tenía que hacer era organizar una fiesta diferente, algo nuevo e inesperado...

Y rezar para no meter la pata.

Rukia siguió escribiendo furiosamente en su cuaderno. Las ideas aparecían en su cabeza a toda velocidad. Afortunadamente, porque tenía menos de una semana para encargarse de la comida, la bebida, la música, la decoración, el vestido... ¡El vestido!

La ojivioleta lanzó un grito de alarma. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado el Gran Jurado? ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado una noche crucial para su carrera?

Ichigo. Sí, era culpa suya.

Tapándose la cara con las manos, intentó borrar la imagen de su duro tutor examinándola de todas las maneras posibles...

Era incapaz de apartar esa imagen de su mente, pero el efecto Ichigo tendría que ser preocupación para otro día. El Gran Jurado era tan importante para su futuro que no podía creer que lo hubiese olvidado.

A ella nunca se le olvidaba nada. Nunca.

Antes de la aparición del hombre de cabellera extrabagante.

El Gran Jurado era un reto universitario para los alumnos que aún no habían pasado el examen que los consagraba como letrados profesionales y, como tal, debería haber tenido precedencia sobre todo lo demás. Pero Rukia no tenía nada que ponerse. Si hubiera sitio en su diminuta oficina se habría puesto a pasear. Todos los jefes de estudios, incluido Ichigo, estarían allí. Y ella lo había olvidado...

¿Por qué no se lo había recordado su tutor?

Debía calmarse, se dijo. El Gran Jurado era una ceremonia anual que se celebraba para poner a prueba a los alumnos. Si alguien fracasaba se convertía en el hazmerreír de la universidad y si tenía éxito no debías esperar ni un mísero aplauso. Siguiendo siglos de tradición, los letrados más antiguos o de más prestigio debían interrumpir a sus alumnos mientras éstos, en voz alta, intentaban explicar por qué se consideraban adecuados para recibir la beca que facilitaba la aprobación del examen. No había reglas y no había cuartel. El año anterior una de las alumnas, la hija de un juez, se puso tan enferma que tuvo que vomitar dentro del bolso.

La Kuchiki pensó...

Lo único que tenía que hacer era decir su nombre y con qué créditos contaba para solicitar la beca. Pero la obligación de los letrados era interrumpir, poner trabas, hacer preguntas imposibles, patear, silbar... y, en resumen, destruir la vida de los alumnos por completo.

«Tranquila», se dijo a sí misma. Todo iría bien. Pero no podía dejar nada al azar. Lo cual la llevaba de nuevo al asunto del vestido.

Afortunadamente, tenía un arma secreta...

Senna, la alumna más antigua de la facultad, era una conocida suya. Senna era una reconocida experta en moda porque había estudiado en un colegio suizo. Los rumores decían que había tenido que repetir el último curso debido... bueno, nadie sabía bien por qué y Senna no pensaba contarlo, pero su tutor, el juez Shūsuke Amagai, nunca entraba en su oficina si no iba acompañado.

Rukia llamó a su puerta y no tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar el veredicto:

—¿Negro? ¿Estás loca? —exclamó Senna.

—El negro es un color seguro —protestó ella. —Tú sabes tan bien como yo que puedes ir vestida de negro a cualquier parte.

—Salvo a una boda. Pero tú debes ir de rojo.

—¿De rojo? ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente. No se te ocurra ir de negro. Sólo puedes ir de negro cuando hayas sido aceptada por el Gran Jurado. Provocarás un escándalo si vas vestida en contra de la tradición. Afortunadamente, yo puedo ayudarte. Hay una tienda de ropa de diseño de segunda mano muy cerca de aquí y esta mañana he visto un vestido que sería perfecto para ti.

—Pero yo no tengo dinero para comprar...

—No tienes que comprar nada —sonrió Senna, sacando una tarjeta. —Puedes alquilarlo y devolverlo mañana.

—Gracias —murmuró Rukia, insegura.

Rukia no era gorda, al contrario, era bastante delgada, le explicó Lisa Yadomaru, la encargada de la tienda. El problema era que los vestidos de noche debían ser ajustados.

Lo cual estaba muy bien para Lisa Yadomaru, que debía de pesar treinta kilos. Al ver su rostro enrojecido frente al espejo, Rukia supo que no podría contener el aliento durante toda la noche. Por otro lado, no quería pasar por la humillación de volver a intentar meterse en aquellos vestidos talla Barbie.

—Sí, éste es perfecto —dijo por fin.

El día sólo podía mejorar, pensó la chica de cabellos azabaches, mirándose al espejo por última vez. Había conseguido meterse en el vestido sin ayuda de nadie, pero no quería ver las lorzas que amenazaban con salirse del corpiño de satén borgoña. Lo único bueno del asunto era que el vestido parecía cumplir con el requerimiento de llevar «atuendo formal» que indicaba la invitación.

Canturreando, intentó recoger sus abundantes cabellos azabache liso en un moño más o menos presentable. Intentaba convencerse de que todo iba a salir bien, pero no lo lograba. ¿Cómo iba a salir bien si estaba sin aliento? No era precisamente lo mejor en una noche en la que debía aparecer bajo los focos.

La primera persona a la que vio en cuanto bajó del taxi tenía que ser al hombre de ojos como la miel. Como una estrella de cine con su abrigo de alpaca oscuro bajo el cual, sin la menor duda, llevaría un elegante traje de chaqueta.

Era lógico que atrajese a la gente como un imán. Todo el mundo quería estar cerca de el, sin duda esperando que se les pegara algo de su elegancia, de su aspecto aristocrático...

El pañuelo blanco de seda la fascinaba. Si lo llevara ella saldría volando como un pájaro loco o se le pegaría a la cara, pero el de Ichigo se movía suave y elegantemente con la brisa.

Rukia cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que se había quedado boquiabierta. Su tutor estaba guapísimo, con el viento moviendo su pelo extravagante... Cuando se trataba de estilo, los italianos eran los mejores. Nada que ver con las mujeres japonesas llamadas Kuchiki Rukia, con sus pies de payasa y sus diminutos senos.

Ichigo permaneció de pie, una figura solitaria, mientras todo el mundo entraba en la sala donde tendría lugar la presentación de los estudiantes. Parecía transfigurado por algo y, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Rukia comprobó que estaba admirando el edificio. Ella casi había olvidado lo bonito que era aquel edificio de estilo gótico, pero verlo a través de los ojos del Kurosaki fue como verlo por primera vez.

—Rukia —la llamó él entonces, tuteándola por primera vez. —Estás muy... —Ichigo no terminó la frase, pero la miraba con expresión irónica.

—¿De rojo? —sugirió ella.

—¿Lista para pasar la prueba?

—¿Quiere decir que la prueba aún no ha empezado?

Ichigo soltó una carcajada. Desgraciadamente para ella, aquella masculina carcajada tuvo el mismo efecto que una carga de alto voltaje en sus zonas más sensibles... lo último que necesitaba en una noche tan importante.

—Creo que, a partir de hoy, será mejor que me tutees.

La Kuchiki hizo una mueca.

—¿Está seguro?

—Si no lo estuviera no lo diría. ¿Entramos? —sugirió Ichigo, ofreciéndole su brazo.

¿Ichigo Kurosaki le pedía que lo tutease y se ofrecía a acompañarla? ¿El abogado de más éxito de Tokio de verdad quería ser visto con alguien como ella?

Fuera cual fuera la razón, Rukia tomó su brazo.

La gente los miraba, claro, pero eso demostraba, si hiciera falta alguna demostración, que el único accesorio que necesitaba una mujer era un hombre atractivo.

Bajo los candelabros, Rukia sintió que su confianza empezaba a esfumarse. Todo el mundo estaba muy elegante mientras ella se sentía como una boya roja en medio de un montón de pingüinos. ¡Todo el mundo iba de negro!

—¿Me das tu chal? —preguntó Ichigo. —Estará a salvo en el ropero, te lo aseguro —añadió al verla dudar.

¿Estaría ella segura?, pensó Rukia mientras se quitaba el chal. Porque ahora iba a necesitar algo para cubrir sus diminutos pechos, que amenazaban con salirse del vestido.

Mientras Ichigo iba al ropero se fijó en que la gente se apartaba a su paso. Ella nunca conseguiría tal impacto. De hecho la gente se apartaba, como si temieran que el mal gusto fuera contagioso. Se sentía tan humillada que estuvo a punto de lanzar una exclamación cuando el hombre de extravagante cabellera volvió a su lado.

—Perdona, no quería asustarte.

—No, no...

—¿En qué mesa te han sentado?

—Pues... no lo sé.

—¿No lo has comprobado?

En realidad, no lo había comprobado. Se había quedado entre las sombras, temiendo que la gente se riese de ella.

—Pues no, no lo he comprobado.

—No hace falta que levantes la voz. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver dónde te han sentado?

—¿Porque no te necesito para eso?

—Yo creo que sí.

Quedarse escondida entre las sombras le apetecía más que convertirse en objeto de cotilleo por ir con el Kurosaki, pero ¿qué podía hacer cuando él ya la había tomado del brazo?

Como había imaginado, todo el mundo se volvió para mirarlos. Pero a ella esa vez. O, al menos, su vestido rojo.

—Qué amable por tu parte —murmuró.

—No tienes por qué darme las gracias —contestó Ichigo, irónico. —De haberte dejado sola seguramente estarían sirviendo el oporto antes de que hubieras encontrado tu mesa. Y no quiero que te pierdas ni un solo segundo. Estoy deseando...

Apartándose, Rukia empezó a caminar delante de él. Ichigo podía hacerla olvidar cualquier pensamiento racional con una sola mirada y no estaba dispuesta a distraerse.

Pero, después de escapar de su protección, se dio cuenta de que la gente la miraba con gesto de burla. Era lógico, al fin y al cabo era la única mujer que mostraba los pechos, unos pechos diminutos que el vestido no podía disimular. En aquel momento parecían dos naranjitas bajo el rígido corsé. Y no la animó nada ver que Senna aparecía con un elegante traje de chaqueta de Armani. ¡Negro!

—No te han sentado conmigo —dijo Ichigo.

—¿Y eso es una desilusión?

—¿Una desilusión? Sin gafas de sol me sentiré más seguro mirándote a distancia.

Debería haber imaginado que replicar a Ichigo la haría acabar llorando.

—Podrías haberme advertido de que había que venir de negro.

—¿Y mostrar favoritismo hacia mi propia alumna?

¿Alguno de los profesores tendría corazón? No, estaban allí para reírse de sus alumnos. Rukia levantó la barbilla para demostrarle que aceptaba su destino pero, desgraciadamente, eso sólo sirvió para que sus pechos estuvieran a punto de salirse del corsé. Y no era fácil mostrarse desafiante cuando una tenía que guardarse los pechos a toda prisa. Para empeorar las cosas, Ichigo no mostró el menor interés por darse la vuelta, como habría hecho cualquier hombre educado.

—Estoy impresionado —murmuró, mirando descaradamente el Gran Cañón de los escotes.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tu sangre fría —sonrió Ichigo. —Pero... estás temblando. ¿Tienes frío?

El vello de su nuca se había erizado y sus pezones parecían a punto de salirse del escote, pero frío... no, no tenía frío.

—Es hora de que vayas a tu mesa. Y confío en que no me decepciones.

—No voy a decepcionarme a mí misma —le aseguró ella. —¿Qué haces? —preguntó al ver que sacaba un bolígrafo.

—No quiero arriesgarme.

—¿Cómo?

—Voy a cambiar las tarjetas con los nombres para poder vigilar tu espalda...

Rukia sintió la tentación de pensar que Ichigo estaba intentando ser amable cuando Senna pasó a su lado rodeada de una corte de admiradores. Ver a su rival para la beca, su traidora rival, la decidió a luchar en su roja armadura. De modo que, tras quitarle el bolígrafo, volvió a escribir los nombres como estaban, tachando la alteración con tal fuerza que dobló la punta del bolígrafo.

Había habido pateos y silbidos durante toda la noche mientras los alumnos se levantaban uno por uno para solicitar su aceptación. Pero todo quedó en silencio cuando Rukia se levantó. Quizá se habían aburrido de silbar; al fin y al cabo ella era de los últimos. O quizá los letrados habían agotado su diccionario de insultos. O, y aquélla parecía la explicación más lógica, el vestido rojo había dejado mudo a todo el mundo.

—Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki y quiero ser recibida como abogado por la honorable sociedad de...

De repente, se quedó en blanco. Sus labios intentaban formar las palabras, pero no era capaz. ¿Cuál de las sociedades legales había dado su nombre para que fuera recibida como abogado? Rukia miró a Ichigo, desesperada. Y sólo tuvo que ver aquella expresión burlona para decidir que no iba a dejar que la viera fracasar estrepitosamente. Él mismo debía de haber pasado por aquella ceremonia en algún momento de su vida...

¡Como todos los letrados que había frente a ella!

Levantando la barbilla, Rukia empezó de nuevo. Los letrados tendrían que buscar diversión en otro sitio.

Ichigo no sabía cuándo se había sentido más aliviado... o más excitado.

Pero mientras disfrutaba de los halagos de sus colegas por la sorprendente actuación de su pupila sólo podía estar de acuerdo con ellos: Rukia se había portado de una forma excepcional. Era diferente, fresca, alegre. O, por decirlo de otra manera, sus pechos eran extraordinariamente minúsculos pero tenía curvas donde debía tenerlas... aunque debía admitir que su sentido de la elegancia estaba por pulir.

Pero, por supuesto, debía olvidar aquel momento de debilidad y recordar cuál era su posición. Él era el dominante mientras ella...

No. ¡No!

¡No estaba abierta de piernas en su cama!

Era su alumna y el desarrollo de su carrera dependía de él. Era inexperta e inocente y debía defenderla. ¿Y no era él un experto en defender a los inocentes?

Ichigo hizo un movimiento de aprobación con la cabeza cuando Rukia lo miró, triunfante. Había sido tan encantadora, tan tierna cuando se quedó momentáneamente en blanco... Hasta los letrados mayores habían dejado de silbar y, sobre todo, se habían olvidado del horroroso vestido.

Como tutor de Rukia, también él debía contenerse, pero, desgraciadamente, ese pensamiento no ejercía efecto alguno sobre su libido. Afortunadamente para él la tentación desaparecería pronto. Los Juzgados estaban a punto de cerrar por vacaciones y cuando así fuera se marcharía a esquiar... y se olvidaría de Rukia.

Más tranquilo, Ichigo miró al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado y se puso a hablar de Derecho con él. Pero, por mucho que lo intentase, no podía dejar de pensar en la muchacha con vestido llamativo. La deseaba tanto que le dolía... hasta el alma.

**Continura…**

_Hola, como les va?  
bueno, solo decirles que me demore un poco mas xD pero aquí esta la continuacion.  
Con respecto al fic, creo que seran 10 capitulos (creo)  
Eso y muchas gracias por leerme y a las personas que me dejaron reviews.  
__**Andyantopia.  
Kotsuski Kurosaki.  
Loen.  
**__Muchas gracias y nos veemos la proxima semana. _


End file.
